A wireless lighting control system has been proposed that involves a battery-powered occupancy detector and a plurality of fluorescent lamp starter units. The occupancy detector has a Radio Frequency (RF) transceiver for communication with similar RF transceivers of the fluorescent lamp starter units. Each fluorescent lamp starter unit is coupled to an associated fluorescent lamp so that the starter unit can turn on and turn off the lamp. If the occupancy detector detects motion in a room illuminated by the fluorescent lamps, then the occupancy detector in the room transmits RF communications to the fluorescent starter units such that the fluorescent lamps are turned on and/or remain on to keep the room illuminated. If motion is then not detected in the room, then the occupancy detector transmits RF communications to the fluorescent starter units such that the fluorescent lamps are turned off to conserve energy. In one application, there are multiple such occupancy detector/fluorescent starter unit networks operating at the same time in the same operating environment. For example, one such occupancy detector/fluorescent starter unit network may be operating in each of a plurality of rooms of a building. Systems and methods for making these proposed networks more useful and cost effective are desired.